For every star, there is a tear
by Silverlight Elf
Summary: This is a Arwen/ Aragorn love story, what happens after Aragorn comes back from the war of the one ring! First chapter yet but tell me if you think its good! And also..this is not by the book I want to make somthing else happen!! READ AND REVEIW! Well..


D:I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! WAHHHH! The more I say it the more it hurts!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arwen took a heavy breath against Aragorn's ear. He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. She pushed him away and kissed him fully on the lips. HE gasped as she did this quick motion then he pushed her away and looked into her eyes. They were amazingly blue, and they took away all the darkness around them as the night swallowed the glade in Rivendell.  
  
"I missed you." Arwen said softly. Her voice was low and soothing. Aragorn smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"You are all I thought about." He whispered to her  
  
He hugged her again and then lifted her in his arms. He carried her back to her room in the small Palace of Rivendell, among the trees and running streams of silver water. They came into the room; it was fully of ivory blessings, such as a great bed with silver sheets and a veined bed. Her dresser was a golden hue and it carried in it all her dresses and on top was a mirror and a water basin to wash her face.  
  
He laid her down along the bed sigh a great sigh. He crawled over her slowly, being careful of her delicate body. She smiled once he looked into her eyes. She lifted her head slightly and caressed his lips with her own. She played with his shoulder length brown hair in her long slender fingers. He caressed her own long waves of brown. She looked into his gray eyes, and then slipped her tongue into his mouth.  
  
They heard a small knock on the door. Aragorn looked at her with a smile and tried to get up. She grabbed his arms and held him there in her stare.  
  
"Let it be." She smiled.  
  
"We must answer it." He looked at her sternly. She gave a small pout and then a smile that would tease any heart.  
  
"Will you not stay with me?" She laughed softly.  
  
"Yes, but I must answer the door." He said, pulling from her grip.  
  
She gave a look of sadness then spread out on the now empty bed. He smiled at her, her blue dress was in waves around her long legs, and her arms were uncovered from the shoulder-less sleeves. He walked to the door and opened it,  
  
"Hello Aragorn," Elrond was in the doorway, "Good morning Arwen."  
  
Arwen nodded to him and smiled. Elrond turned back to Aragorn and his face was full of happiness and joy.  
  
"I am glad to see you back from the war of the one ring. Arwen is glad as well I can see." He smiled turning to his daughter again. She smiled in return and nodded.  
  
"I will leave you two, I just wanted to ask if you would like some breakfast, the hobbits are eager to see you my daughter. Especially Frodo, he says he has not thanken you for your kindness to him." Elrond laughed.  
  
"Yes father thank you." She said.  
  
He nodded and left. Aragorn shook his head and laughed. He took his place back next to Arwen. She smiled at her as she pulled herself together so he would have room on the bed.  
  
He stood again, taking her hand and helping her stand. She looked puzzled but she followed. She raised a brow and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Breakfast Aragorn?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Yes." Were his simple words, and he led her to the small deck overlooking the mountains. They had to walk through a couple of hallways to come to this place. It was completely white, and it shimmered in the bright sky. The waterfalls gave a peaceful sound and soothed the air around.  
  
They sat down at a rather large table. Everyone from the fellowship was there. Save Boromir. Since his death, Arwen learned of only a week before. She sighed as she looked at his empty seat and took her own next to Aragorn and Elrond at the front of the table.  
  
Legolas was across from her and he smiled at her and nodded in greeting. She smiled at him. She looked and there was Gimli, then Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. She smiled at them all, clothed in greens and browns unlike her colorful bright blue dress.  
  
Aragorn pulled out a chair for himself next to her own and sat down. Elrond looked to his daughter and smiled. She was bored with this same old breakfast. Her father would make an announcement about elves somewhere else, or of the one ring. She was tired of hearing it.  
  
He did make his speech and then they ate. Everyone stood afterwards and said some soft words to each other of greeting. Frodo stuttered over to Arwen, never being very keen on talking to Women.  
  
"Lady Evenstar?" he said softly. She nodded and smiled. "I would like to thank you for saving me that day, in the woods."  
  
"Frodo, it was my pleasure." She said softly. He nodded and walked away. She laughed at this and turned back to Aragorn.  
  
He led her into the forest again. They walked through it for a while with no words, admiring the soft sound of the water flowing around them and the air blowing through the leaves of the trees around them.  
  
"Arwen," he started but she put a finger to his lips.  
  
She took the finger away and kissed him again. Then he pulled her tight to his body. He kissed her, his tongue passionately grazing into her mouth. Her lips were a full pleasure to kiss, so soft and so sweet.  
  
She smiled as he danced with her tongue. She gave out a sigh and then she put her hands on his chest. He had his hands down by her waist, holding her to him.  
  
The moon was rising as they just stood there and exchanged kisses. It was getting to later hours and Arwen pushed away from him finally. She took his bottom lip with her own lips and took it with her as she pulled away then let it go with a teasing smile.  
  
He smiled at her and she pulled away completely from his touch. He smiled with a slight nod of disappointment. She caressed his cheek with her hand until he grasped her hand with his own and held it to his face. He let it go then she grazed her fingers over his lips.  
  
"I must go to sleep now." she smiled.  
  
"Do not go." He pleaded.  
  
"I must, good night Aragorn, my love." She kissed his cheek and started back.  
  
"I will walk you to your room?" He asked walking to her side.  
  
"Are not you coming to bed with me?" she laughed.  
  
"Yes." He chuckled and they made there way for the bedroom. 


End file.
